Prom
by Nightmares-of-Purity
Summary: Almost every girl dreams of being asked to prom by their crush... Some get asked by one who has a crush on them. With a bit of embarrassment and overly smug best friends, prom turns out better than anyone though.


**A/N: Another one-shot! This one may be hard to read, and confusing. Each school is different, so  
I used experience at my own school to write this. **

**Pairing: Lilanette, DjWifi, a hint of AdriNath**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor**

 **Btw, I do know the last names, but I had written this before they were announced and confirmed. Plus, this was the last time I could make a 'no last name' joke.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Marinette had never been the type to consider how others would feel about her, she mainly spent most of her time thinking about if Adrien would ever return her feelings.

And she spent nearly two years hoping he would, so she was surprised when Lila asked her to be her prom date.

Her and Lila became fast friends and, after much confusion and heartfelt apologies, Lila was the only one who knew of her alias as Ladybug. It had hurt when Lila had first found out, she was stunned and felt betrayed, it had taken a lot of sleepless nights crying her heart out and barely hidden depression before Lila finally allowed her to explain herself.

And it took months to finally get as close as they were before she found out, and now that she knew, Lila let her cry and express how much she hated lying to family and friends. Then, much to Marinette's continuous refusal, Lila took care of most of her excuses, being far more used to lying than Marinette.

Being who Marinette was, and as much as she was hoping Adrien would ask her, she said yes to Lila, and she couldn't regret her decision when Lila's face lit up and such a bright smile spread across her face.

But now here Marinette was, tons of fabric strewn about her room, and several sketch papers with designs on them crumpled or half heartedly thrown to the ground.

Prom was weeks away, but that didn't stop Marinette from panicking about her dress, being the designer she was, she had to make it herself.

Then Lila popped into her head, and she found herself desperately trying to find designs that would be stunning on herself. Not only that, Marinette had also made Lila's dress, much to the girl's displeasure, Lila hadn't wanted Marinette to overwork herself, and but one determined look and promise not to, Lila was allowing Marinette to make the dresses.

So Lila had come over with color schemes and style ideas, and for measurements. But when it came to making the dresses, Marinette had ushered Lila out, wanting her to be surprised.

It didn't take long to finish Lila's dress, a floor length black dress with an orange over layer with white lace swirls on the bodice and loose white and gold designs on the skirt, along with off-the-shoulder white lace sleeves and the skirt of the dress was loose and flowing so Lila could move comfortably, along with black lace that hugged her waist, and flowed about the back of the dress skirt with gold and orange rhinestones for a sparkling effect.

Overall, Marinette was proud of Lila's dress, but the problem was hers. She wanted to make her dress with the same color scheme as Lila's, but didn't want to exactly match. What does a girl do?

Call her best friend for help of course!

"Hey Alya… I need help."

Lila had been a nervous wreck when she finally mustered the courage to ask Marinette to prom, she was worried the aspiring designer would say 'no' and much to her delight, Marinette happily said yes! Lila had been so excited, she had beamed with excitement, and she couldn't help the smug smile she shot Adrien when the model entered the classroom. The only ones who knew Lila was going with Marinette to prom was those in the classroom when she asked, she did feel guilty about Nathanael's disappointment, but Lila had seen the way the redhead often looked at Adrien, this was a win-win deal, Nathanael would realize he also had feelings for Adrien and, hopefully, give up on Marinette while simultaneously he might have his feelings returned, which could move Adrien out of the picture.

Then there was the dresses, which Marinette was dead set on making, while Lila had hoped to go dress shopping with her instead, but Marinette's determined blue eyes and bright smile had Lila giving in just as quickly.

After a few days of going through styles and color schemes, as well as measurements, Lila had been ushered out of Marinette's room, not allowed back in until the day of prom.

So she spent a lot of time keeping Marinette from over working, and planning day until they went to the dance. Lila thanked the heavens for her diplomat parents, who she originally hated their jobs because they moved around often and they were hardly home, but thanks to their jobs, she managed to get a wonderful photographer to take her and Marinette's prom photos.

Lila couldn't help but daydream for prom night, she would ask Marinette to dance, and while they were dancing she would tell her how she felt, and maybe they would be accepted and-

Lila blinked, what if Marinette was still blinded by Adrien? Would she even accept her feelings?

 _Oh boy_ … Lila picked up her phone and scrolled through her contacts, there was only one person she could go to so she could clear her doubts.

"Alya… help me…"

Alya was never a patient person, as one could tell from her continuous attempts and pushing Adrien and Marinette together, so when she noticed Lila's behavior towards Marinette, she did what any best friend who wanted their best friend to be happy would do.

She had Nino delay Adrien and nearly forced Lila to tough up, besides, with how close Marinette and Lila had gotten, she was 99.9% sure that Lila and Marinette had a better chance together because, unlike with Adrien, Marinette could _talk_ to Lila and spend alone time with the girl.

Yet, Alya had never wanted to lock two people in one room as much as she did now.

"Marinette calm down…. You're stressing girl... If she cared about how your dress looked do you think she would have asked you?... I'm being honest… Mari take a deep breath… Pick a design that would compliment hers without being too similar… _mon Dieu!_ You have everything, you're just over thinking it…. Calm down… I'm your best friend, it's what I do… I know… Yep… love you too… bye." Alya hung up and shook her head, Marinette tended to over think way to often. This just made her more determined to hook her up with Lila, Adrien was the only other person Alya could think of that would send Marinette into a panic attack and overreacting, so if Marinette was acting like that, then there were feelings for Lila that Marinette hadn't realized yet.

 _Rinng Riiinnng…_ Looking at the caller ID, Alya sighed as she rubbed her forehead, these two were so clueless, she just wanted to shove them into each other and lock them in a closet for longer then seven minutes.

"Hello?... Hey Lila… calm down… you asked and she said yes didn't she?... if she regretted it, do you think she would have been so excited working on your dresses?... Marinette wouldn't have taken down her posters if she was still _that_ hung up on Adrien…. Sure she still acts like as fish outta water around him… It's not hopeless Lila… Can she talk to him without nearly embarrassing herself?... What about hugging him or inviting him out just the two of them?... Exactly, you're a lot closer to her than he is… Please, you think I don't know what I'm talking about?... She's my best friend Lila, I know her better than she knows herself, trust me… You have nothing to worry about… I'm sure… Ohh… I'd ask Rose, she's better with flowers than I am… Yeah, I know… I'm the best friend for reason… Uh-huh… I know, you're welcome… Bye." Hanging up her phone, Alya threw herself back onto her bed. She always seemed to be the in between, and the one both ran to her for advice. Smirking, Alya picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number.

" _Hello?_ "

"Nino, these two are totally perfect for each other also… Should I become a love doctor?"

Alya and Nino sat back as they watched things unfold before them, Marinette finally finished her dress, an orange fitting dress with a black under skirt that had white lace halfway down it, the orange had white rhinestones fitted on it giving the dress a shimmering look, and there were black lace finger less gloves that went to her elbows and she had black lace swirls on her bodice with a few white embroidered flowers here and there around the orange of the dress, and it ended just to about knee length in the front, and trailed until it nearly touched the ground in the back, and it had a white frilly under skirt that made the black underskirt puff up a bit, Marinette wore black and orange ombre heels with ribbons up to her knees, and her black hair was in a bun with a few curly strands, and she had white jewels that made her hair glitter like the night sky, and light orange and black eye makeup that made her blue eyes pop, and pink lip gloss on her lips. She held a black purse, much like her usual pink one, and she had her usual black earrings on.

Lila nearly gaped in awe at her date when she first saw her earlier that day, Lila was in her dress with simple black heels that had orange bows on the tips with a few glittery white jewels, and her hair was in a ponytail that was curled almost messily, but that only added the wind swept curl look, with a bunch of white jewels hidden about in it, and it was tossed over her shoulder. She had a white and orange purse in her hands, and she blushed a bit in embarrassment, her make up consisted of a smokey eye look, orange lip gloss, a light layer of blush, and she had orange and green jeweled necklace her mother let her wear, and green jewel earrings that dangled, as well as an orange rose hair piece were her ponytail was, making it seem like her hair was held in place by the rose.

Alya wanted to squeal like a fan girl when she saw Marinette and Lila enter together, but she settled for taking discreet pictures and video taping them, Nino, however, did squeal like a fan girl and clapped his hands excitedly, he was in a black suit with a green vest over his white dress shirt, and a black suit jacket over the vest. Alya was in a simple green dress that puffed out at the skirt, with black and white diamonds sewn about on the bodice and skirt, the skirt hung down to her calves in the back, but stopped at the knee in the front, she had green gladiator sandals that tied up to just below the knee, and she had gold bracelets on her wrists and a gold chain around her neck with dangling gold earrings, her hair was half up in a bun with a few jeweled senbons holding it up, and the rest fell down her back in curls. Her bodice had white swirls and black swirls around the edges of the bodice, black lace came up and made the off-the-shoulder sleeves and the sleeves ended at her wrists.

"I'm so proud." Nino said as he held a hand to his heart, the other wiping an invisible tear away. Alya nodded as she let Nino put his arm around her shoulder and pull her into his side, both acting like proud parents.

"Dibs on godparent!" The two said at the same time, before chuckling. Marinette made her way to Alya and Nino, a blush on her face with her prom date not far behind.

"I guess we're getting married…" Nino leaned over to whisper in Alya's ear, said blogger nearly choked on air at that, but their friends came over before she could question him.

"The dress looks good on you Alya!" Lila said as she stayed by Marinette's side, Alya proudly stood tall as she grinned, there was a pink rose in Marinette hair when Alya got a closer look, winking at Lila, who blushed in embarrassment, Alya proudly grinned.

"Mari did make it, however, I am _far_ more interested in how cute you two look!" Alya said, her grin never fading, only getting brighter when she seen Adrien and Nathanael enter together.

"T-Thanks, I-I didn't think the dress would turn out right." Marinette muttered as she blushed a pretty red, Lila hugged Marinette's arm as she smiled at Marinette.

"It looks great on you! I'm honestly really happy to be wearing a dress you made!" Lila said as she glanced down at her dress, she was honestly surprised when she put the dress on, it looked really good on her, and Marinette's dress only made her look even more breathtaking.

"I-It's not _that_ great…" Alya smirked knowingly at Marinette, her modesty peeking out as she tried to deny it, and inside, Alya was cackling evilly, with a bright smile Alya shoved the two to the dance floor, just as a slow song came on. Wonderful luck on Alya's part.

"You have to dance with your date! It's common sense!" Alya said as she and Nino began to dance together, purposefully staying near to watch the blushing girls as they began to dance, after a few moments, they seemed to get caught up into a conversation and seemed to forget about the world around them, because the two failed to notice the crowd marveling at the dresses and the girls wearing them.

As the song ended and an upbeat one came up, the two blushed before sitting at a table, Nino and Alya walked over to get some punch, secretly watching as the two girls conversed and giggled together, Alya snuck a few more pictures of them before she and Nino made their way over again.

Alya was a wing woman for a reason, and Nino was her partner in crime.

"Hey, you two do know you have to dance with each other during the slow dance at the end right?" Alya said, smiling innocently as Nino nodded, the two turned a pretty cherry red as the glanced at each other, their blushes darkening. Alya found it cute how quickly Marinette seemed to end up reacting to Lila. Just a few weeks ago, she was stuttering like a fool in hopes of Adrien returning her feelings, and now she and Lila were acting like two school girls with a crush…

Which was surprisingly spot on.

As the night wore on, Alya and Nino smirked as they made eye contact with a bunch of their classmates. Seeing the subtle nods and winks in their direction, Alya and Nino excitedly waited for the end of prom.

They had plotted with the rest of their class, who then plotted with various friends throughout their grade.

As the night wore on, Nino and Alya smirked as they seen the announcer go up to announce the Prom Queen, King, and Royal court. Chuckling evilly, Nino and Alya did seem a little surprised when they announcer called out the three groups. In their school, there were three princesses and princes.

"And Now for Prom Court, this year's first set is- Well for the first time, there are two princesses! Lila Rossi and Marinette Dupein-Cheng!" Blushing, both girl's got up, still shocked and confused as their class cheered along with friends of their classmates. Both nervously held hands, unaware of Alya and Nino's squeals, while others were called up.

"Next set is: Alya Cesaire and Nino-" The Announcer frowned as his mic suddenly died, shaking it a bit, he just shrugged as Nino and Alya walked up and received their crowns, before they stood next to Lila and Marinette. The Announcer frowned as he handed his mic off, to get a new one.

"You two had something to do with this, didn't you?" Marinette whispered and Lila narrowed her eyes in agreement, Nino and Alya just smiled as they shrugged.

"We have no idea what you're talking about." The two said in unison before Alya turned to Nino with her eyebrow raised as she narrowed her eyes at her date.

"What do you mean 'I guess we're getting married'?" Alya asked and Nino blushed as he shrugged.

"We both want to be the godparent, so to make things fair, we're going to get married." Nino said and Alya blinked at him, before rolling her eyes with a laugh.

"Did you just propose to me using our friends future child or children?" Alya asked and Nino just laughed, not denying it as he winked.

"I wonder." He said as he turned to the stage where the Announcer got his new mic.

"Testing... 1..2...3.. Alright here we go… the last of you prince and princesses… Is actually two princes! Adrien Agreste and Nathanael-" This time, the announcer was cut off by Chloe's angry shouts, while the two boys just shrugged and walked up to their other friends. Adrien was in a black suit with a soft red vest and black tie, Nathanael was in a similar vest, but his vest was slightly darker and he had a black bow tie instead. The two gained their crowns and the Announcer decided to just ignore Chloe by turning up his mic a bit.

"And your Prom Queen and King is…"

After the Prom Queen and King were announced, they were two upperclassmen, the announcer then motioned for the prom court to have their dance.

Lila and Marinette were blushing bright red, while Alya and Nino looked at each other, both giving an exasperated look.

"Time for a _little_ push." Alya said as she let Nino lead her closer to Lila and Marinette, both grinned before Alya bumped into Lila, knocking her off balance, only for Marinette to catch her and spin a bit as she tried to pull her upright, only to pull too rough, which resulted in her accidentally yanking Lila right into a kiss.

"Ah, the stereotypical bump and accidental kiss." Nino said, pushing his glasses up, with a fake tone of intelligence, Alya laughed as she started cheering, Nino joining in, soon the whole crowd joined in, the two had at first been to shocked to move, before slowly giving in, but at the sudden crowd cheering, both jolted apart from their kiss, both blushing bright red, Alya briefly wondered if they would faint.

 _More importantly_ , Alya thought with a grin as she put the picture of Marinette and Lila kissing into her scrap book, the title above reading: _Prom Night_ , before she added a few other pictures of her and Nino, Nathanael and Adrien, Alix and Kim, Rose and Juleka, Ivan and Maylene, Max and Sabrina, and a furious Chloe. Glancing down at the last photo she was putting in, she grinned.

It was their senior prom photo, Lila and Marinette ended up Prom Queens, Lila and Marinette wore rings on their left ring finger, much like the green and white ring on her own. They got engaged at the end of their senior prom, and planned to have a double wedding with Alya and Nino.

Laughing silently, Alya glanced up at the two girls as they slept on the floor, bundled up in a large fluffy blanket, they were having a girl's night out, reliving their memories of their Prom Night.

 _I probably should become a love doctor, or a professional wingwoman..._

* * *

 **A/N: I know this was a mess, but I really liked the idea, and made my last 'no last name' jokes, based on the tumblr prompt, Prom Night, hopefully you liked this.**


End file.
